


The Key to One's Heart

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Lambda had once read in a book that “The key to one’s heart is through their stomach.”





	The Key to One's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@artpharos (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40artpharos+%28tumblr%29).



> Merry pattymas and Happy new Year! I decided to go with your OTP! it was not what I usually write and tbch its my first time ever writing them. I really hope i did em justice and you enjoy it :’D They were very interesting to write! I hope you have a wonderful day today!

Lambda had once read in a book that “The key to one’s heart is through their stomach.”

Lambda didn’t get humans very much but he supposed it must have been true, even if what he had cooked wasn’t necessarily towards a human. Still, he attempted to make a crablette- after all, it was her favorite. He tried day and night to make it in secret- but after countless of failures, it wasn’t very difficult for Cheria to find him in the kitchen. What initially was his little secret became a secret they both shared.  

Cheria taught him the recipe, she taught him the basics, the secrets which no beginner cook would know and she guided him as he made it. She had initially tried to convince him to cook something easier- crablettes wasn’t exactly the easiest thing and yet he refused. It took nights and days until he finally made it.

Today was the day he finally did it- it wasn’t burnt or anything but neither was it anything amazing. It looked to Lambda rather sloppy and not very well done. He hated it.

“This looks great!” Cheria looked over Lambda’s shoulders. “You finally made the crablette!”

Lambda, however, shook his head. “No… It doesn’t look like your crablette.”

 “But… Each person's crablette is different- call that your personal touch to it! Besides! Yours has a lot of love! That’s the most important ingredient of all!” Cheria tried to convince him.

 Lambda, though, was unconvinced, he shook his head once more and sighed, this is harder than he initially thought. He knew she was lying to him- ‘love’ wasn’t part of the recipe after all it isn’t something stored in a bottle but he supposed she meant it to make him feel better. Humans are truly odd. He hated wasting Cheria’s time like this even though she has said countless of times she hasn’t minded- he was sure that she must be sick of him by now.

“I knew my nose wasn’t fooling me!”

The two turned around to a familiar yet surprising voice, the pigtailed girl stood there with a grin on her face. “You two were up to something suspicious- but I didn’t think you were both making crablettes! You could have told me!”

Cheria turned to Lambda speechless and Lambda sighed- Sophie's eyes were fixated on the crablette and Lambda scratched his head. He decided to settle with a small lie. “Cheria was making it for you I was helping...”

Sophie turned to Cheria who hesitated but then nodded her head. Cheria had hoped he would be honest but perhaps… A white lie won’t hurt. Sophie didn’t comment and rather intrigued by the crablette in front of her took a fork to give it a taste. Everyone was silent as she took a bite, Cheria even grew quiet hoping she would like it.  Her face turned from a smile to looking rather puzzled, she turned around. “This isn’t Cheria’s- it was yours right Lambda?”

Lambda was speechless, of course, she was going to find out- who was he lying to? She loved crablettes- she would instantly know that Cherias crablettes wouldn't be this bad. 

She spoke almost reading his mind. “No, it wasn’t bad- it was… refreshing, it had a similar taste but not quite like Cheria’s, it felt more… How do you call it? Like it had an ingredient which made it better but it isn’t an ingredient I could taste… It was refreshing.”

Was that what Cheria spoke of? ‘A lot of love’? No… It couldn’t possibly be…

“That was… Yes…” Lambda shrugged. “I wanted to make it for you Protos Heis”

“For me?” Sophie blinked.

Cheria smiled at Lambda’s honesty. “Lambda has been trying to make this for weeks now- it’s the first time he finally achieved it!”

Sophie grinned pulling Lambda into a hug, the boy was shocked – was he meant to hug back? He didn’t calculate the possibility that Protos Heis would hug him!

She whispered in his ears. “Thank you, Lambda.”

It didn’t take long for her to stop hugging. Lambda didn’t mind hugs so much - but it was so sudden that it felt oddly good to be out of such an awkward position.  Sophie drooled at the sight of crablettes and rushed eating her surprise meal. Cheria had asked her to properly chew her food but Sophie didn’t listen and Lambda just watched her eat. 

Lambda smiled, it felt oddly rewarding to see her eat his meal like this. He couldn’t help thinking as she ate about the ‘special ingredient’... He turned to Cheria who winked back at him and leaned to whisper in his ears, “I told you- the secret to cooking is to put your love in it! That makes your own personal flavor!” 

Cheria walked away leaving Lambda sit and watch Sophie from across the table as she ate her meal with a grin on her face.  ‘The key to one’s heart is through their stomach.’ That’s how the saying goes but Lambda wasn’t too sure it was as easy as that, the quote felt incomplete- it was more than just making any food. Lambda learnt the true secret to one's heart was through care and love in what you make (even if it wasn’t the most perfect dish) and you only know you have reached their hearts when you see the one you love to eat the meal you made with a smile.


End file.
